ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS1E4 Trouble Helix
Trouble Helix is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot A shadowy figure sneaks into the Bellwood Plumber base at night. There, two stupid Galvan Plumbers, Blukic and Driba, are testing a weapon on Chromastone. When it malfunctions and the two start arguing, Chromastone yawns and turns into Ben. They start shooting, so Ben turns into Cannonbolt. As they argue, Khyber slips past and into a record room. Khyber plugs in a device and displays the Helix File. It plays. Five years ago, Max enters Azmuth's lab. He asks Azmuth for help with Ben, who is stuck in alien form. Azmuth refuses and his assistant, Albedo, tries to send Max away. Suddenly, XLR8 runs in and starts looking at and damaging Azmuth's stuff. Gwen arrives and tells Max that XLR8 insisted on seeing the lab. Annoyed, Azmuth climbs XLR8 and turns him back into young Ben. Max sends the kids outside while he talks with Azmuth, leaving Gwen in charge. She taunts Ben. Outside, a disfigure Mechamorph absorbs a Galvan's jetpack and flies off to the city. He crashes and walks towards Azmuth's lab. Ben sees explosions, turns into Feedback, and leaves, despite Gwen's threats. The Mechamorph is destroying buildings when Feedback attacks. Max exits the lab to find Ben gone. Feedback and the Mechamorph fight, with the Mechamorph insisting that he will see Azmuth. It tries to take the Omnitrix, but Feedback throws it off and attacks. He starts absorbing its energy, but turns into Ben. He then turns into Four Arms and attacks the Mechamorph. They battle. Four Arms throws the Mechamorph into Azmuth's lab and follows it. It blasts him through the many stories until he lands in the actual lab. The Mechamorph arrives as Four Arms turns into Ben. Azmuth addresses him as Malware. Malware demands an upgrade immediately. Albedo says that he will be unable to understand Azmuth's unfinished upgrade, so he takes Albedo along with the helix and flies away. The four run to the Tennysons' ship. Azmuth says that Malware will be going to the moon Galvan B. Max, Ben, and Azmuth board the ship, with Gwen staying behind, as there is no room for her on the ship. Azmuth explains that Galvan B was once like Earth's moon, but then he conducted an experiment that terraformed the moon, creating a new species, the Mechamorphs, in the process. The Galvan gave the moon to the Mechamorphs, who built a peaceful civilization. Then, Azmuth created Malware, an incomplete and destructive Mechamorph who absorbed technology, rather than mimicking it. Azmuth has tried to help Malware, but his condition is too complicated. Ben is disgusted with Azmuth's refusal to fix his mistake. Gwen appears as a hologram and says that if anything goes wrong, there will be an explosion. The ship lands and the group sees dozens of dying Mechamorphs. Azmuth says that he can save them using the ship. Max retrieves equipment from the ship to see that Ben has wandered off. Max tells Ben that they need a plan, and Ben turns into Heatblast. In a building, Malware rushes Albedo, who is working on the helix. Albedo bothers Malware with his bragging. Heatblast arrives and Malware attacks. He tells Heatblast that the Mechamorphs outside deserved to die while attacking Heatblast. Heatblast's flames do nothing against Malware. Max arrives and blasts Malware away, and Heatblast and Malware fight. Max tells Albedo to stop working, but Albedo says that if he does, Galvan B will be destroyed. The machine emits a red beam, and Albedo exits. Malware starts to absorb it, knocking Heatblast away. He turns into Ben and Malware mutates into a semi-normal - and much more powerful - Mechamorph. Malware approaches the group. He grabs Max's weapon and absorbs it. He says that he will absorb the Omnitrix, but Ben turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt saves the others from Malware's blast and attacks him. Max tells Cannonbot that the building is collapsing, but Cannonbolt says that he has a plan just before Malware pins him and tries to tear off the Omnitrix. Before he can do anything, Cannonbolt turns into Ben and runs away. Malware buries him in rubble, but Diamondhead emerges unharmed. Diamondhead and Malware fight. Malware blasts Diamondhead away and tries to absorb the Omnitrix, but Diamondhead sees that he is blocked by crystal and encases him in it. Malware says that he will be free and take over the universe, but Diamondhead traps his head and turns into Ben. On Galvan Prime, a crowd of Galvan see the Tennysons off as they leave. In the present, Khyber copies the file, along with all of the others, and slips out of the building. Outside, he reunites with Francis and says that he has everything he needs. Impact *Ben turns into Chromastone for the first time in Omniverse *Young Ben turns into XLR8, Heatblast, Cannonbolt, and Diamondhead for the first time in Omniverse *Azmuth and Albedo are introduced in Omniverse *Blukic, Driba, and Ferrick are introduced *Malware's origins are revealed *The creation of the Mechamorphs is elaborated upon Chromastone OV.PNG|Chromastone|link=Chromastone XLR8 OV I.PNG|Young XLR8|link=XLR8 Heatblast OV II.PNG|Young Heatblast|link=Heatblast Cannonbolt OV II.PNG|Young Cannonbolt|link=Cannonbolt Diamondhead OV I.PNG|Young Diamondhead|link=Diamondhead Characters Characters *Driba *Blukic *Ben Tennyson *Galvans *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Albedo *Young Gwen *Young Ben *Ferrick Villains *Khyber *Malware *Francis Aliens *Chromastone *Cannonbolt *XLR8 (Young Ben) *Feedback (Young Ben) *Four Arms (Young Ben) *Heatblast (Young Ben) *Cannonbolt (Young Ben) *Diamondhead (Young Ben) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Khyber Arc Category:Malware Arc Category:Alien Returns